Jealousy
by The Penguin Ate My Homework
Summary: Plato is jealous. Victoria is angry. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Cats the Musical or any of its characters.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is there something wrong, Plato?" Victoria asked with concern, watching her new Mate pace anxiously. He didn't pause in his walking as he addressed her, nor did he look at her.

"You love me, don't you, Victoria?" he asked, paws clasped behind his back and eyes trained on the floor. She was puzzled by the question, and that was easily recognizable in her voice.

"Of course I do! Why would I do the Mating Dance with you if I didn't?" she asked, standing and crossing the den to step in front of him. He nearly walked straight into her, but stopped at the last moment and looked up. His eyes were bright with worry as he looked at her, his head tilted at a sharp angle down to see into her eyes.

"If you love me, then why were you with Mistoffelees all night?"

Any worry or sympathy Victoria had felt for the tom evaporated at once. "_Excuse me_?" she asked, and Plato didn't seem to recognize the danger in her voice, because he continued anyway, his own anger rising as he spoke.

"Don't think I didn't see you! All right, so you do the Invitation Dance with him, I understand that--even though he _really_ didn't have to feel you up like that, but I suppose that isn't your fault." Victoria hissed softly, her tail whipping from side to side. Plato ignored her. "But doing the Invitation Dance together doesn't mean you have to cuddle together all night! I _saw_ you, Victoria! During Gus's number, and before the Ball--Rumpus, even when Grizabella was going up to the Heaviside Layer!"

Victoria growled, baring her teeth. "_Plato_. Stop it, right now. Misto and I are _friends_, nothing more!"

Once again, Plato didn't acknowledge her fury. "And I'm sure that if he hadn't gone off to find Old Deuteronomy you would have been cuddling together then, too. And speaking of Old Deuteronomy's number--_Munkustrap_, Victoria?"

That was too much. _"What!?_ What are you talking about? _Munkustrap_? You really think I would do anything with _Munkustrap_ at all, let alone in front of the entire tribe? And what's more, you really think Munkustrap would do anything with _me_? He's Mated, Plato, and he loves his Mate!"

"Yes, well, apparently that didn't stop you," Plato snapped, and got himself a sharp slap in the face for his troubles. It didn't seem to faze him in the least. "Maybe you didn't _do_ anything with him, but you were sure flirting with him enough! And speaking of flirting--Alonzo, too!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Victoria snarled. "I barely saw Alonzo all night."

"Oh, _sure_," Plato said, consumed by his jealousy, his eyes blazing. "During the Ball, you two flirting was nothing? While Old Deuteronomy was singing after the Ball--something about happiness. Alonzo rubbing his body all over you? That was nothing?"

"_Yes_!" Victoria insisted, turning away from him with a _huff_ and folding her arms. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Plato, but you need to get over it! Misto is a friend, just a friend, and nothing more. We were sitting together because we are _friends_. Munkustrap--Rumpus, he's our Tribe's Protector, he's like a big brother to me! And Alonzo--he flirts with anything that moves, you know that, he's almost as bad as Tugger! He wouldn't actually do anything with me, even if I wanted to--which I _don't_--because, in case you've forgotten, he's still loyal to Cassandra!"

"Speaking of Tugger--" Plato began hotly, pretending he hadn't heard any of her other speech.

"Don't _even_!" Victoria shouted, causing him to flinch at the sudden noise. "What about you, hm? What were you doing all night, Plato?"

"What are you talking about?" the tom asked, confused.

"Oh, don't think I didn't see _you_, too!" Victoria said, triumphant now that she was turning the tables. "That dance you did with Demeter during the Ball? Gee, you sure seemed happy to be doing _that_ with her, hm?"

"Victoria!" Plato gasped, shocked. "That was just a dance! She's _Mated_, Vicky!"

"Yes, well, apparently that didn't stop you," Victoria retorted snidely, using his words from earlier. "Even if that doesn't count--you sure enjoyed watching Etcetera stretch while Old Deuteronomy was singing, and if I recall correctly, you had a rather _interesting_ angle for that."

"But--I--Vicky!" Plato sputtered, eyes wide. This wasn't going as he had planned.

"And _Electra_ too! Just a few seconds after that, you're off checking out another of my friends?" the white queen went on, smirking at the tom's sudden change in attitude.

"I wasn't checking her out!" Plato countered desperately. "I was just sitting with her!"

"Oh, really?" Victoria went on, and a malicious gleam came into her eyes. "And since you brought up Tugger before, you looked like you were enjoying his number a _little_ bit too much--"

"Victoria!" Plato said in a high-pitched voice, sounding panicked. "I just--it was--okay, okay! I'm sorry for bringing all of this up, I didn't really mean it! I know you would never--"

"Of course I wouldn't," Victoria said indignantly, smoothing some of her fur down and brushing off imaginary dirt. She retreated to the blankets she had been occupying previously, laying down and stretching. Plato joined her a moment later, pressing close to her and smiling.

"Maybe we should just forget this argument ever happened," he suggested, nuzzling her. She returned it after just a second's hesitation.

"That sounds just fine to me," she murmured, but the wicked gleam came back into her eyes and she grinned. "Just as soon as you explain what you and Jemima were do--"

Plato cut her off suddenly with his lips over hers, and they didn't speak again for a while.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** For Mates, they don't seem to be very loyal to each other, hm? I just couldn't resist this piece, especially since Plato/Victoria is rapidly becoming a pairing that I rather like...sorry, Misto/Vicky fans.

And I don't know if anyone else has noticed, but the next time you watch Old Deuteronomy's number on the video, be sure to keep an eye on Plato and Jemima towards the beginning--starting just before Tantomile and Coricopat sing. They're right behind Munkustrap and Jennyanydots, tumbling around together in a very...interesting way. They stop after a while when Jenny turns around, sees them, and breaks them up. It's one of the most amusing and strange things happening in the background of the whole musical, in my opinion.


End file.
